Life as an Orphan
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Kagome is eight years old and she went to Jail school because she was called guilty of killing her parents and Kikyo so the story is that Kagome stays there a long time with Inuyasha and gangs.
1. Default Chapter

*Life as an Orphan*  
By: DogsRule A little introduction: Hello Fanfiction guest you may have heard me who wrote "Falling for you" also Agents of Inuyasha. Well this one is different it's about Kagome who lost her parents and Kikyo her big sister in an accident. She was accused because Kagome wasn't dead since she was jumping ropes and was next to the scene. Her choice was to go to Jail school or put to sleep. So Kagome chose Jail school. Few years later Kagome was 13 years old still in jail then Inuyasha came to Jail school he maybe tuff ,but to Kagome he's gentle wild things happen that Kagome never did tune in this story "Life as an Orphan" Well here's your story.  
Chapter 1: Diary #1: Car accident  
(Kagome narrating) "Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 8 years old I live with my family which is Kikyo Higurashi she's 10 years old and has black hair like mine. Then we have my Mother and Father my mom goes to a business of home inspector which means to grade if the place is good or not. Finally we have my dad who works as a Judge in Japan downtown. I've always been happy here but something bad happens.  
At downtown Japan Kagome was jumping ropes and Kikyo also her parents had died in a car accident she went to find her parents also Kikyo then she found them on the road with blood circling around them.  
"Mother, Father and Kikyo please wake up!"  
"Wake up please!" (Kagome narrating) "When I was trying to wake them up polices, agencies, and news people were surrounding me saying I was under arrest for killing my own family. No it wasn't me I said really out loud, but they wouldn't even believe me at all."  
*~*~*~*~*~ Court Room*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Kagome Higurashi! You've been accused for killing your own family is it true?"  
"No sir it wasn't and I'm telling the truth please listen!"  
"That's what everyone says child."  
"I'm telling the truth please."  
(Reporter whispering in Judge's ear)  
"Kagome Higurashi you are GULITY!"  
"What!?"  
"You have two choices you go to Jail school or put to sleep?"  
"I choose to go to Jail school please sir."  
"Okay then Ms. Higurashi you have to pack your things and come back here in an hour understand me?"  
"Yes sir."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the lonely house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Kagome narrating) "As you can see life isn't easy when you have a choice and you're an orphan who is very disappointed and sad. But as you can see you can always repeat back the memory if you remember can't we?" While packing her things like toothbrush, tooth paste, pictures, pillow, blankets, also an album book with her family in it.  
"I miss you guys hope you have fun in heaven while I'm in Jail school."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Judge's place at a hour~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Until it was an hour passed Kagome got all her things then went in the car to go to this Jail school joint. In the car Kagome was thinking about the time when her family sang country songs like "Horses in the back house with some hays." That made you laugh and sad since it's too sad to even think about it.  
At the Jail school finally arrived Kagome explored the old house with old doors, but it was like a tower (like Harry Potter.)  
"Okay Higurashi enjoy your stay here now bye." (Kagome speaking) "Wow look at this place its so accident!"  
(Then she bumps into someone)  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't look where I was."  
"SANGO!?"  
"KAGOME!?"  
(Both screams)  
"Why are you here?"  
"Remember the day it was field day Kagome I stole something so I ended up here."  
"No wonder you've been gone a long time!"  
"Why are you here though?"  
"Well I was accused of killing my parents and Kikyo but I didn't do it."  
"Okay... Well I'll show you around here."  
"Sure Sango."  
"This is the Cafeteria it doesn't taste good though then we have the history class which is the teacher Mrs. Hut which the strict teacher on earth and here's writing class it's by the teacher Mr. Bossy really bossy though."  
"There's only two classes?"  
"Well there's only three though it's gym which is by Mrs. Roberts." (Kagome speaking) "Well Jail school isn't really harder than I thought." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At gym class~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ow! My akin bones!"  
"Sango! I want to go to bed now bye now!"  
"Mrs. Higurashi You're room mates with Sango" While unpacking in the room Sango had lots of things in the room it had Shells posters saying I love America! Also some CDS.  
"Sango wasn't it hard for you to fit in?"  
"Well kind of why?"  
"Because I think I won't fit in"  
"It's ok Kagome I'll introduce you to the gangs tomorrow."  
"Thanks Sango." (Kagome speaking) "As you can see every one has a thing to worry about, but this is different somehow." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******The Gangs~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
"Kagome this is Shippo he's a fox demon he came here because he made his own site without asking. This is Mirkou and he was arrested like. (Touches Sango butt and hits him) Something like that) Then we have Kouga he killed people so yeah."  
"Hi everyone."  
"Hi Kagome Higurashi."  
"You can call me Kagome."  
"Well Kagome we have to change your name to Angel because we have nick names"  
"Okay fine Sango I'll do that."  
At lunch  
"Eww! These are gross and wrong!"  
"I know Kagome, but this is how they serve"  
"Fine I'll try"  
"Got to go to bathroom!"  
~~~~~~~~~Then history~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Boring!"  
~~~~~~~~~~Writing~~~~~~~~~~~  
"BORING TO THE NOTHING AND YESTERDAY'S NEWS!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"YEE YOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS HURT MORE THAN MY GRANDMA'S KISSES!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Nighttime~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sango I'm sorry that I didn't like any of the periods we went to."  
"It's okay Angel we all make mistakes now go to sleep before we get in trouble." (Kagome speaking) "Well that wasn't easy maybe I was wrong than ever!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That time there was a new student, but didn't know who it was.  
"Class this is Inuyasha Kyota he will be joining our classes so please welcome inuyasha!"  
"I just don't get it Sango why would the richest most popular H.O.T Guy would be here maybe we should talk to him."  
"Inuyasha my name is Kagome and I was wondering why you are here?"  
"Well I fight with people call them bad names and stuff like that."  
"Okay well got to go now bye Inuyasha."  
"Wow this is weird I think we have a tuff guy in our school what are we going to go?"  
"Relax I bet he won't hurt us." (Kagome speaking) "Hope Sango is right if she isn't. We're dead meats!" (gulp)  
  
Well wasn't that the best story? If it was please review!  
And review more! DogsRule 


	2. Chapter 2: Detention?

*Chapter 2: Detention!? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lunchtime~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Kagome speaking) "Wow. I guess Inuyasha is lonely maybe I should invite him to the table with the others." So Kagome runs to Inuyasha and begins to blush a little then takes a big long breath and walks over to talk to him.  
"Hi Inuyasha!"  
"What do you want now little girl?"  
"I'M NOT LITTLE YOU STUPID BRAIN HEADED PERSON!"  
(People looks at Kagome and Inuyasha)  
"You better say sorry or I'll. I'll. Throw these beans at you!"  
"Try me Inuyasha!"  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Said a boy.  
(Then people starts to throws food all over the place)  
"Sango, I think Kagome-Sama made everyone do a food fight."  
"It's okay Mirkou she's fine and here let me put mustard on you!!!"  
"SANGO!!!"  
(Whistle blows)  
"Who in the world did this food fight? Tell me or else!"  
(People points at Kagome and Inuyasha)  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Inuyasha Kyota and Kagome Higurashi!"  
"(Both gulp) Yes sir."  
"You made the first food fight in Jail School history!"  
"Now you'll have to clean this place and have detention for 8 weeks!"  
"But."  
"NO BUTS!"  
"(Both) Fine." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the messy lunchroom~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Kagome speaking) "Inuyasha is such a jerk he never ever be nice to anyone! He even made us in trouble!"  
"INUYASHA! You stupid head you made us in trouble!"  
"Who cares?"  
"Who cares I do Inuyasha! And I have been here only two days and you too now we got detention!"  
"Well it wasn't your fault when you made me do that!!"  
(So it went on and on)  
"Inuyasha! I forgot we're supposed to clean!"  
"Now you tell me!"  
(Both clean faster than ever!)  
"Okay it's spotless." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The very next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Angel let's go to class!"  
"Can't."  
"Why not Angel?"  
"I've got 8 weeks have detention."  
"Bummer."  
"I know just because I went and pulled the first food fight it wasn't my fault he was holding a beans in his hand."  
"Well Angel life isn't fair you know that." (Kagome speaking) "I guess life isn't fair to anyone!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Detention************************  
"Okay class in detention we do math and English please follow along while I teach you how."  
"Okay now blah blah blah" (Kagome talking) "Ahhhh can't take it anymore!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Sango and Kagome's dorm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sango it was sooooo boring in the detention room I mean he talks all all day!  
"Well that's Mr. Buyers he likes teaching and talks too much too!"  
"I know I mean I can't take it anymore!"  
"Inuyasha was quiet the whole time while I draw dodo head teacher eating a bomb and explode!"  
"Well Sango I have to sleep now."  
"Angel my nickname is rock n roll."  
"Okay Rock n Roll goodnight."  
"Yeah goodnight too."  
(Kagome grabs out diary)  
Dear diary, That stupid Inuyasha made me go to detention and him too this is the worse day I have ever had! I mean I hate for ever and never love him or help him.  
Love,  
Kagome Higurashi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~five years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome is now 13 years old and still in Jail School it is true that she never loved or ever helped Inuyasha she would tease him, call him bad names, and also hit him sometimes when nobody is seeing. But deep down she likes him.  
Anyways Kagome or Angel was the top girl in Jail School everybody wanted to be her though. Kagome was happy and sad for Inuyasha he was alone no friends or relatives with him. So she had an idea one day.  
Well I'm sorry I wrote it short it's because my hands hurt well please review more well bye! DogsRule 


	3. Chapter 3: The long love letter

*Chapter 3: The long love letter* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hallway~-*~*~*~*~*~*~ When Kagome was done writing on people's hand she left tiredly at bed she felt bad for Inuyasha too much because he still didn't have friends to be with then it gave her the brightest idea. (I hope) So she wrote a long love letter to Inuyasha confessing all she did. Kagome was thinking when she was 8 years old about his anger that day after she got detention it wasn't her fault or was it?  
"Sango do you think I pushed him too hard?"  
"Who?"  
"Inuyasha"  
"I mean I humiliated him lots of time don't I?"  
"Yeah you did more than 20 pranks on him. I have to admit they were funny!"  
"This is serious!"  
"Okay chill out Angel."  
"Do you think I should write a love letter to him?"  
"I think you should."  
"How come, Sango?"  
"Because people like him shouldn't get hurt like that I know what I'll feel if someone did that to me."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Also Kag... I mean Angel you forgot to call me Rock n Roll."  
"Why should I."  
(Both laughing and pushing each other)  
"But I still want him to believe that I didn't mean too." Then she started writing which was very long when Sango fell asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's dorm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The very next day Inuyasha found a letter on his bed then he read it and it said.  
July fourth, 2003 Dear Inuyasha, I wasn't that mean when I came to this old jail school everything like the pranks, bad names, also hurting you and your feelings. Deep down I loved you even though I wrote in my diary when I became eight years old. When that age happen my parents also my sister Kikyo died in a car accident I was sad that day. Also you were mean to me that day after we got detention so there I was hurting you're feelings without saying sorry. I hope this never happens on earth again. I'm just asking will you start to make any friends and also start to be very nice. If you don't people won't like you. If you need help I'm always there for you.  
Love,  
Kagome Higurashi or Angel  
P.S. My room number is 123 well bye. Until Inuyasha was done it made him cry a little and a little happier than before he ended up laughing. ***************************Lunchtime**************************** So when it was breakfast Inuyasha saw Kagome sitting with other people before he was about to go to a table.  
"Inuyasha do you want to join us?"  
"Sure guys"  
"Inuyasha are you okay you are sweaty all of a sudden."  
"I'm okay I got to go now!" *************************Class times******************************* When they started history Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at Kagome all of a sudden, but it was strange very strange. When all three classes were done everybody but Inuyasha went to their rooms.  
"Why am I in love...?"  
"What! I'm in love?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sango and Kagome's dorm~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sango do you think Inuyasha is like in love with me?"  
"Why do you think so?"  
"He drawn pictures of me, passing notes about me, also tripped on me!"  
"You're right it must have been."  
"THE LOVE LETTER!"  
"Oh no! This is not good he'll be friendly. But you know what would happen!"  
"You're definitely right!"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I think I have a great idea." Sango had an evil glare in her eyes it scared Kagome.  
(Kagome speaking)"I hope you plans work or we'll be messing it up!" Hello this is your third chapter please review I worked all day yesterday and today to edit and stuff please REVIEW! DogsRule 


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares and a party

*Nightmares and a Party* AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hello everyone I'm happy for all those people who believed in me also reviewed! I want to thank all the people who reviewed! Catz2 Kagome takes over the wor Crystal Sapphire Trinity Kirara Rockman X 12 PrettyFoxDemon Thank you again! Well here's everybody's chapter! *Nightmares and a party* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Foolish Kagome a eight year old who killed her parents."  
"I'm not eight years old, I'm 13 where am I?"  
"In the hospital Ms. Higurashi."  
"You're going to have a long sleep."  
(Laughing)  
"Noooooooooooooooo!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Kagome narrating) "Sometimes life is hard because you can never forget something that was difficult from the past like murder of your parents, accidents, also a friend who died. But to me it's serious and I can never ever forget." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Father I'm sorry I did that!"  
"It's too late why can't you be like a model like Sesshomaru."  
"Maybe you never taught me how or anything like that stupid head!"  
"That's it you're going to the black hole!"  
(Trap door to black hole open)  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next morning. "Angel wake up!" "Wha. What!" "Angel the dance is on right now!"  
(Sweat drop) "I don't know any dance thing." "It's today though!" "OH MY GOSS!" "I forgot completely!" "But I already picked my outfit though." The dress had sparkles and it was a sky blue dress. (Very beautiful though)  
  
"Well let's go to the gym!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
In the gym people were dancing the beat there were DJs, banner, also balloons. "Wow! I never thought it would be like this." "Yeah I know well got to ask Mirkou." "Great now I don't have anyone to dance wit." "Do you want to dance?" "Sure Inuyasha." (Kagome speaking) "Why would he want to dance with me for. Sango! I'm gonna kill her for doing this!" When they were done dancing to the beat of the music Kagome went to find Sango and have a talk. "Sango why did you do this!" "He liked you besides we should enjoy our self!" "Well maybe I don't need you! And it's going to be worse than ever!"  
(Gasp) "Well fine you'll never hear from me again stupid friend!" "Fine then Rock n Poop in your pants!" "I guess you're new nickname is pee pee on your own pants!" "Take that back boos head!" "Jell-O face!" "Fatso!" "Empty head!" "Pig head!" "What's going on here!" "Oh no it's Principle Starlight!" "Well, well if it isn't trouble maker Kagome!" "And her sidekick Sango!" "What's going on here!" "Nothing mam." "WELL KEEP THE VOICE DOWN MAGETS!" "Yes mam." "Now go!" "I guess we won't see each other in a while Angel not!" "Well I won't see you either!" "I didn't think we should have been friends at all! "WELL FINE EX-BEST FRIEND!" "Fine too ex!" Then it went on and on since Sango and Ex. (Kagome glares at narrator) I mean Kagome couldn't get along anymore they decided to not sit together or cross people's line in their bedroom place it went for four days and three nights. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At nightime~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"This is my side and this is your half Rock n Poop in your pants!"  
"Well fine then ex best friend!"  
"Sango wait!"  
"What!"  
"There's some footprints!" (Kagome speaking) "I wonder who it is." "Inuyasha! Wake up!" "What. It's 12:00what do you want." "There are footprints in our room also we don't know who it is." "That's weird too because Mirkou is gone too!"  
  
Well this is your fourth one I'll update 2 more on the 28th and 2 more on the 29th yes people chapter 8 is the last one of this story it's because I have to write other stories for my other ones and the next chapter is Mysterious Footprints. Preview of next chapter "We should do some investigating guys and I'm sorry I yelled at you Sango." "It's okay and let's go before it's 7:00A.M!" DogsRule 


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Footprints

*Mysterious Footprints* "Inuyasha who might it be though?" "I don't know but let's go and see who it is." "WELL I'M NOT GOING EX-BEST FRIEND!" "Sango I'm sorry I yelled you will you forgive me?" "Friends?" "Friends."  
(Both hugs each other) "Okay I forgive you now let's go and investigate!" "But how can we find it?"  
(All looks at each other)  
Everybody went to split up while Inuyasha goes into Mirkou's room to  
find some clues then Kagome goes into the classrooms finally Sango  
goes in the kitchen to find something weird. "Now traitor come out wherever you are!" "Hehehe why should I?" "Traitor where did you go!" "You can't find me for I'm too fast for you also that you can't see me!" Then it gave Inuyasha the brightest idea he used his dog ears to find the one who was doing the cause of it. "You're toast for sure!" "Oh o better hide hanyo!' "What how did you know that!" "I can sense anything!" "Well here I come!"  
When Inuyasha slice the person with his sword (he had it all the time though) it was. Kouga?!  
"He's being controlled because no one like him did that to anyone before and he has a spot on his neck."  
"Well are you waiting there like a coward or you're just not ready!"  
"I'm ready!"  
"Now I got to get water here before Mirkou comes back saying I messed up his dorm."  
"Well I'll try my water bottle."  
"Drink this!"  
"Ahhhhh it burns!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the kitchen Sango tried to find some clues like stickers or something like that then she found a tag which had M.K on it.  
"I wonder who this is." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the classrooms~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
In the rooms Kagome found glasses and a bow tie.  
"I bet these are boy's things." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Mirkou's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Kouga what happen to you?"  
"I found a dollar bill and I got tied up that's all I remember and this guy with a pony tail hair captured me he didn't tell his name to me though."  
"It must be." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Girls let's stay together before the traitor comes behind without us seeing."  
"Why if we don't?"  
"I don't know about you guys but you'll find out why we shouldn't."  
"Also how come you have a sword with you."  
"You don't want to know okay."  
"Fine then!" So everybody stayed close together they went to the gym first but unfortunately nobody wasn't there. *Suddenly* "Help!" "Sango where did you go?" "Inuyasha I have a feeling that we're under a trap... DOOR!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere underground~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wow where are we?"  
"Wherever we are it's not safe this is your entire fault!"  
"My fault you went with me though!"  
"Inuyasha this is no time to bicker right now."  
(But it went on and on then hours then days!)  
"Oh you think I should because I can be very angry sometimes!"  
"Well you don't have to because look up puff head!"  
(Gulp)  
"Welcome to my lair Inuyasha and Kagome!" Hello this is you're fifth chapter for the day! Also that there's a contest to see who can first write who was the traitor winners are going to be in the sequel of "Life as an orphan" just review and tell me who the traitor is." It'll end on September 5th 2003! Please be patient until I can write more chapters for I'm not in the mood right now so bye! I'm also sorry that the chapters are short a little because I'm tired so yeah. Please review though!" Jan ne! DogsRule 


	6. Chapter 6: The traitor

*Chapter 6: The traitor* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Continuing story~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ah ha it was Mirkou who was behind all this!"  
"Yes it was me the person who tried to kill you!"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"WHY!!!"  
"I'll tell you why!"  
"But first I must wipe out your friend's memory about you!"  
"Please don't then we'll never see each other or do anything again!"  
"That's the point why I'm doing it so everyone in the world will forget about you so they can kill you!"  
"Here's the main story why I'm doing this!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Mirkou honey let's be G/B" (It means girlfriend and Boyfriend)  
"Okay!"  
"But I heard you Kagome Higurashi told her to choose Inuyasha's brother which was Sesshomaru!"  
"I'm sorry Mirkou but I think my little sister Kagome wanted Sesshomaru to be my future husband instead of you we're done now."  
"So I put a banana on the road and accused you of killing your own sister!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Kikyo wasn't that bad you big fat bully!"  
"Don't hurt yourself with tears now little one Sango is just going to get erased!"  
"Kagome-Chan help!"  
"Inuyasha we have to help Sango."  
"But how if we move he's gonna kill us!"  
"I got a plan though." So Kagome grabs out a rope and gives it to Inuyasha to throw hard at the bar on the ceiling but somehow he refuse to do it.  
"You have to because I can't reach that far plus you're good at lassoing in gym."  
"Fine I'll do it."  
(Grabs rope and.)  
"I got it!"  
"Hold on it's going to be a bumpy ride." Then Inuyasha and Kagome grabs Sango out of the jar looking glass things. (Like Evil scientist have)  
"Don't move or you're friends are going to die." But Kagome accidentally moved so Mirkou shot the gun but wait! Inuyasha comes in and blocks it with his body!  
"Inuyasha!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the nurse's office***********************  
"What happen?"  
"You just lost some blood it's not too serious Inuyasha."  
"Where is everybody?"  
"Well Mirkou went to another place Sango went to comfort Kagome at the Jail School park."  
"Plus you have to stay here for 10 more minutes."  
"I wonder what happen that very own time." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback when Inuyasha wasn't there*********************  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Kagome-Chan it won't work he's dead."'  
"No he isn't I trust in him he can't be!"  
"Kagome I know this is hard but face it he's in the heavenly cloud now." (Kagome speaking) "Two people Kikyo and Inuyasha died this can't be happening!"  
"Mirkou you traitor you killed Inuyasha he was young too young for a teen to die!"  
"Well little one Life always is like that and you can't change that!"  
"Now you're gonna pay!" Suddenly Kagome brings out a bow and an arrow from her bag.  
"It can't be!"  
"its Kagome Higurashi age 15 years old that discover this aura!"  
"You're gonna DIE!" Again she shoots at Mirkou with a purple aura of light coming from her arrow it was hard to believe that she had an aunt sister who was famous a long time ago.  
"No this can't be the sacred arrow."  
(Sango calls out a police group on her cell phone)  
"Well Kagome let's just see if he dies or not."  
"I hope with all my heart he does." Next Kagome prayed hard for Inuyasha's safety. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kagome don't worry I'm okay I just need to be recover I'm not immoral." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"Inuyasha I pray hard don't die on me like Kikyo did to me!"  
"Sango I wanted to tell Inuyasha before was I love him." Well wasn't that sweet of Kagome to give her secret to Sango please review and plus nobody wins the contest but I'll put two of my favorite readers in the story though. DogsRule 


	7. Chapter 7: Dodge ball and Karaoke?

*Chapter 7: Dodge ball and Karaoke!? Author's little note: Readers and Authors, I DogsRule was sorry to end the story fast it's because I was so busy that time but I guess I could write more chapters for awhile so try not to lose hope because I'll write more chapters and here is chapter 7!  
"Sango, I know it's weird but he helped me back there don't you see?"  
"I know it's just so ROMANTIC!"  
"Sango, I know you love Mirkou but it happens to be that he's the traitor."  
  
"Wha. What do you mean okay maybe I do like him."  
  
"That's the sprit (Cries) Sango-Chan." (Kagome narrating) "So you see sometimes you can like people who are bad, tuff, or nice."  
  
"So Kagome do you want to go to the Karaoke Session tonight?"  
  
"It depends if Inuyasha is all right at the nurse's office."  
  
"Maybe we should visit him at the office now."  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~Nurse's office~**~**~**~**~**~*~**~**~***  
  
"Owwwwww!"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kyota but a shot will make the blood flow more and cover up the hole."  
  
"But it hurts on fire!"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
(Kagome cries on Inuyasha shirt)  
  
"I'm glad you aren't dead."  
"Well me too. Aren't you supposed to be in class though?" (Kagome narrating) "If you love someone sometimes you need to visit them and make them feel better I hope mother, father, and Kikyo are proud of me."  
"Oh yeah I should be going to gym by now."  
  
~******~//******~~~~~***Gym~*~*~*~***/~***~***~**/*/*-~  
"C'mon you little wimps push up your mussels!"  
(Blows whistle)  
"Okay people we're going to play dodgeball and the first captain will be Shippo and second captain is Mr. Kyota."  
"Now pick your people captains!"  
"I pick Kouga." Said Shippo."  
"I pick Matt." Said Inuyasha." So the first captain's people which is Shippo are: Kouga, Sango, Hojo, George, Chris, Kanna, Kagura, Jack, Lauren, and Joey. Then Inuyasha's are Kagome, Naraku, Rick, Erin, Peter, Robin, Greg, Mirkou, (He came back like 3 weeks ago) Karen, and the best player James.  
"Okay you failures start playing dodgeball!"  
(Whistle blows) Kagome tries to get Joey out but she got hit by a ball at her Sango got Naraku and Mirkou out. Inuyasha got Hojo, Chris, and Kouga out. (But Kouga got mad after that)  
(Whistle blows 30 minutes later)  
"Okay our winners are Inuyasha's team!"  
"YAY!"  
"Inuyasha Sango, me, and Mirkou are going to a Karaoke session which is right now in the gym here so you want to like go?"  
"Sure."  
"Great meet you there at 8:00." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8:00********************  
"Wow you made it what's with the tie and stuff." Said Kagome.  
"My father gave it to me for good luck so yeah."  
"Well want to like sing together in the Karaoke machine."  
"Okay."  
*********Tears****************** (Kagome) "You're my only guy. Who saved me from danger." (Inuyasha)"I never thought that I would be happy without you." (Kagome + Inuyasha) "Don't cry with those tears just be happy to be with me." (Kagome) "I wish that you were here for me forever." (Inuyasha)"Just close my eyes and make it come true.." (Inuyasha + Kagome) True.."  
(People clapping their hands)  
"Wow! I never thought that we were that good."  
"Me neither."  
"Sango, maybe we should go to our dorms now because I feel a bit tired from all that singing."  
"Sure thing Angel see ya guys later!"  
*************Sango and Kagome's dorm***********  
"Angel we should play a little talk about call boys."  
"Well sure since it's not really late yet so what about boys?"  
"Angel I think that Mirkou and me are a cute couple aren't we?"  
"Um. Yeah you are a. cute couples with him."  
"How about you and Inuyasha."  
"Sango, I barley even know the guy."  
"But still you can't like keep a secret from me."  
"Well no Sango okay."  
"Okay whatever you say." When Sango decides to sleep Kagome got out her diary and wrote something.  
Dear diary, I kind of have a crush on him which is Inuyasha, but I don't like to admit it I mean it's kind of weird you know. Well got to go. Kagome (Kagome speaking) "You can love him or her, but sometimes you have to hide your feelings since maybe you're the top or maybe your friend could tell you like him or her. In this case Inuyasha pretty nice. Kagome looked at the shooting star from her window she still remembers that tragic day from five years ago when her parents and her big sister Kikyo died. Then she prayed saying that everybody up there could be safe.  
  
Well that's chapter 7 for the day and remember to review if you like it I took hours to think of what to do on this chapter. Well readers and authors have a good time reading this fic and bye now! DogsRule 


End file.
